Council of Creators Episode 27
JohnGojira, the New Creator in Town! is the twenty-seventh episode of Council of Creators. It was written by Scoobydooman90001 and is the first episode to feature JohnGojira. Plot It was early in the morning and due to a lack of sleep, Scoobs was sitting in the bar with Hokuto Black King. "You look very tired, sir" he said. "Would you like a drink?" Scoobs lifted his head up to match his line of sight. He held his hand to his face and rubbed his eye, trying to stay awake. "Uh, yeah, I guess. Coffee, please." He slumped back down. "But you do not like coffee, sir" replied Hokuto Black King, taking a mug out of the cupboard. "I could brew you some tea instead. Two sugars, yes?" "Fine, okay" groaned Scoobs, as if he was growing more and more impatient with the humble bartender. He looked at his hand and with a lot of force, clenched it into a fist until his muscles began to ache. He released his grip and looked at his hand, somewhat worried. It was as if he couldn't control himself for a brief second. He brushed it aside as an after-effect of sleep deprivation. Hokuto Black King approached him and lowed down towards him, placing the cup of tea in front of him. The steam from the tea rose upwards and warmed Scooby's face. It felt nice and the tea had a sweet aroma to it, as usual. Some of the blue smoke from Hokuto Black King's smoke joined with the steam and Scoobs inhaled it. His hand twitched, but he didn't notice it. Hokuto Black King, unaware of this too, stood back and continued with his work. "Hey" said Koopa, entering through the door that leads to the hallway. He had a handbag around his shoulder as there weren't any backpacks available for pixelated Godzilla-like creatures. "I'm heading out" he said. "There's some things I need to buy at the local supermarket down town." Scoobs, still somewhat asleep, asked "But you're a creature....? You're massive compared to humans." Koopa looked at him. "Oh dear, you've really not had a lot of sleep, have you... We're human size. Or the humans are monster-sized. I'm not sure how to explain it well. It seems to change quite often anyways. I'd highly recommend that you drink that tea and wake yourself up before you begin to do something silly like question your existence." He opened the front door to the bar and left. After a relatively short bus trip, Koopa had arrived at the town supermarket. He headed inside and gazed upon the large crowds of people moving around the hundreds of different stalls. "Great..." he moaned. "Very busy..." He pushed past the large crowd of people and kaiju until he could reach Jim, a friend of his that sold homemade produce, such as apples, oranges and bananas. "Hey Koopa!" he said, greeting him like an old friend would. "Hi Jim" said Koopa. "We've finally ran out of food, so I thought it'd be a great time to introduce everyone to a healthier way of eating, seeing as I have been trusted with supplying the bar this month" he explained. "Ah, that's great!" said Jim, laughing. "An apple a day keeps the doctor away, you know. So, what'd you like?" he asked, gesturing to the multiple baskets of food. "Right" said Koopa, gazing upon his wide selection. He weighed the fruit and vegetables that he was buying and estimated a full price for them. He put them in his carrier bag and handed Jim the correct amount of money. "There you go" said Koopa, making sure he hadn't dropped anything. "Thanks Koops", said Jim. "I'll see you again soon!" Koopa gave a brief waving gesture and walked away from his stall. He navigated his way through the crowd and bumped into a large reptilian creature. "Oops, sorry" said Koopa. "No problem" grunted the creature in a deep voice, continuing on through the crowd. Suddenly, Koopa noticed something very strange at a stall selling props from science fiction programs and movies, so he headed over to investigate. Arriving at the stall, he observed the props around him. There was multiple props from many different franchises, such as Star Wars, Star Trek, Back to the Future, Blake's 7, Doctor Who, Battlestar Galactica and many other well-known science-fiction franchises. He gazed upon a replica prop of the Oxygen Destroyer and took a careful step backwards. "Hello" said the owner of the stall, approaching him. "Anything you fancy?" he inquired. "We've got a lot of stuff here. Over there is a Quark from Doctor Who serial The Dominators and that right there is one of the original lightsabers from the original Star Wars trilogy. This is Marty McFly's hoverboard, that's a model of the Liberator ship that they'd use in model shots, and this strange-looking mask is a Monoid. Anything you want?" He walked over to his little cash register. Koopa silently questioned the authenticity of these items and the fact that they were being sold at a public supermarket before he suddenly put his mind back on track. "Actually, I'd quite like to have a look at this" he said, walking over to a large arm with a katana pointing out of it. "Oh, that" said the creator. "I've no idea where that thing comes from. It's probably some Japanese thing. It's worthless" he explained. "I'll buy it from for a tenner" said Koopa. "How about £15" asked the stall owner. "How about exactly 740.06 Russian Rubles?" asked Koopa. "£740?" gasped the stall owner, believing he had earned the jackpot. "Of course, we'll need to convert that to pounds now that we've agreed on it" said Koopa. "Yes, of course" said the stall owner. "Alright" said Koopa, handing him 10 pounds. He put the robotic arm in his carrier bag and left. With a smile on his face, Koopa left the supermarket and was greeted by the blinding light of the sun. He squinted his eyes and just walked directly out onto the street in the hopes that he wasn't hit by a car. The light of the sun slowly disappeared from view as he approached a building and he slowly began to regain his sight. However, he tripped over the curb and collided with another creature in the confusion, knocking them both to the ground. "Sorry!" he apologized, grabbing the carrier bag next next to him and quickly walking away to save face. "That's fine" said the Godzilla-esque creature to himself, picking up the remaining carrier bag. He looked inside of it and saw that instead of carrying some random tourist memorabilia and one or two dubious magazines hidden from view, it was instead carrying a bunch of fruit, vegetables and a weird science-fiction prop. "Hey!" he shouted, running after Koopa. "You grabbed the wrong bag!" He went around the same corner that Koopa had and looked around for him. Surprisingly, it was actually quite hard to spot a blue pixelated creature out of a large crowd. However, he observed him heading down another street and ran after him, holding the carrier bag tightly. The street that Koopa had gone down was quite run down and it wasn't as populated. The creature became suspicious of where Koopa was going. For all he know, Koopa could be some horrible homicidal maniac. It would explain the weird katana thing. Koopa was about to go down an alleyway. "Hey!" the creature shouted. Koopa turned around and took a good look at him. "Another evil kaiju that wants to kill the other Creators and I..." mumbled Koopa under his breath. He got into a battle stance. "Be very careful about what you do next" he said. "I'm quite skilled at this!" The creature slowly approached him. "Uh... Okay... I just came here cause you picked up the wrong bag..." he explained. "Oh" said Koopa, looking into the contents of the carrier bag he was holding to confirm this. "Souvenirs and a weird magazine named XXX Kaiju Monthly..." he said, gazing into the bag. The creature quickly snatched it away from him and handed Koopa his bag. "I'm John" he said, holding his hand out for a handshake. "John Gojira" he repeated. "My name's Koopa" said Koopa, reaching his hand out and shaking John's hand. "Well John, it was nice meeting you" said Koopa. "However, I've got some private business to attend to now, so you just... uh... hurry along." Koopa turned to go down the alley but John put his hand on his shoulder. "You can't just leave me like that!" said John. "I want to know what you're doing, and what's with the katana thing?" He looked at Koopa, waiting for him to answer. "You really should turn back now" said Koopa. "You don't know what you'll end up getting yourself into." He walked into the alleyway. Slowly making his way down the alleyway, Koopa looked around for his client. "Who are you looking for?" asked John, creeping up behind him. "I told you to go away!" said Koopa. "Too late for that" whispered John. Suddenly, a dumpster opened up and a very familiar Fandom User fell out. "I thought I heard voices!" he shouted. "Finally! You're back!" he exclaimed. "Uh, yes, we never left..." Koopa answered. "I've not seen you for months! Do you know how long I've been in that dumpster waiting to jump out at one of you guys? But none of you came. Not even that weird Raptor one that once randomly came here to ask me what I thought about whatever a RWBY is... I'm a father now though!" he happily shouted, opening up the dumpster again to reveal a small group of baby raccoons and their mother. "Don't bother asking me how that worked. It simply did and ninth months later I have seven children." He laughed and rubbed his chin, noticing that he had grown a short beard. "That's the last time I don't use protection" he said, reassuring Koopa. "And who's this?" he asked, pointing at John. "He's some guy that followed me here" said Koopa. "That's all you need to know." Koopa reached into his carrier bag and pulled out the katana arm. "So, uh... Fandom... User..." he said, hesitating and slowly trailing off. "You don't even know my name, do you?" asked the Fandom User. "I had just assumed you were all anonymous and didn't have names..." said Koopa, quickly glancing to John and back. "Of course we have names!" he answered. "Why would you think that? I have an actual name. I think I actually told one of you guys once. It may have been that wolf girl. My name's Dave, alright?" He looked at Koopa and John to make sure they were paying attention. "From now on, I'd like it if you referred to us by our actual names. Is that too hard to do?" he asked. "So what have you been calling us in the past?" he continued. "Fandom User? Fandom Boss? That's really confusing!" He toned down. "Anyways, that katana thing. What about it?" he asked, grabbing it and looking at it. "I bought it" said Koopa. "Some guy thought it was a prop from some movie or something, but it clearly isn't. It's too high-tech for something from Earth. I was hoping you'd know where it is from" said Koopa. "Well..." said Dave, observing the arm. "It's not really much to go on. There's a lot of different robots and cyborgs out there in space that have a katana for an arm. It could be any of them, if we're being honest. The best thing to probably do is take it apart in your spare time. Take some photographs of the components, bring them to me and then it should be easier for me to identify it." He handed the arm back to Koopa, who put it in his carrier bag. "Can I come?" asked John. Knowing full well that he didn't really have a choice, Koopa said "sure... But only to see about this katana thing. As soon as I'm done with it, you can go home, okay?" he asked. "Yeah, that's fair enough" replied John. Three hours later, Koopa and John were hard at work disassembling the robot arm in the new laboratory. "Your colleagues seem pretty friendly" said John, attempting to make conversation. "They're friendly because they're my friends" explained Koopa. "Hand me that wrench" he ordered, pointing to a table. John grabbed the wrench and handed it to him. "What do you need that for?" he asked. "There aren't any bolts on this thing." Koopa looked at him, grinned and turned back to the arm. "I'm going for a rather nontraditional approach" he said. He raised the wrench high and smashed it down on the robot arm, creating a giant crack. "Almost!" he shouted. He hit the arm again and it cracked in half, revealing all the components on the inside. It turned out that the metal arm was just a shell for the arm inside. It was a combination of organic and mechanical components, with a lot of wiring shredding through the skin. "Interesting" said Koopa. He grabbed the camera and took a photo of the exposed arm. Suddenly, there was a bright flash that lit up the whole room! "Ouch" said John. "Don't put the flash on" he advised. "I didn't" said Koopa. The arm suddenly began emitting a loud whining noise and a small light on a strip of metal began flashing. "That's what flashed" said Koopa. "Well? What is it?" asked John. "It's a homing beacon" said Koopa. "And I've just activated it..." In a junkyard, two workers were piling rubbish inside of a truck so that it could be taken to an incinerator. They walked over to a heap of trash and began shoveling it into the back of their truck. However, the heap of trash began rising and a large reptilian cyborg kaiju appeared from the middle of the pile. "I have been awoken" it stated. It tried to lift up its right arm but noticed it was gone. It's left katana arm was intact. "I must be whole again" it said to itself, ignoring the two workers cowering behind the truck. It glanced down at them and raised its left arm in the air. They put their hands over of their heads and began screaming. "Pitiful subspecies" groaned the cyborg. It brought its left arm swinging down and sliced the truck in half! It then lifted up into the air and took to the skies to locate its missing arm that had revived it. It looked down upon the city and used its enhanced vision to narrow down the single area that its arm had been taken to. "Interesting" it said to itself. "Some random bar..." It dived down through the clouds and made its way towards the Council of Creators bar. Oblivious to what was about to happen, all of the creators were sat around a TV watching some romantic reality show. Nerd had discovered it while flicking through the channels and thought he may as well watch an episode of it. Now the entire team was hooked on it. For once, they were all enjoying one program. "So is the blonde guy gay or what?" asked Wolfzilla. "No, he's clearly in it for Anne" said Nerd. "What, but I thought Anne wanted that Leon guy?" asked Cdr. "She does" said Scoobs. "Matt likes Anne, but she likes Leon, who is actually gay and likes Matt. However, Matt thinks Anne is gonna get with Leon and is repressing his bisexuality, so he is gonna go for Julia, who actually has feelings for Anne, who it turns out is actually very homophobic, meaning she'll never get with Leon" he explained. "Fuck, this show is confusing" said Cdr. "Ssh!" shouted BRK. "I'm trying to pay attention to this." They all went silent and were glued to the TV. That was soon interrupted when the ceiling was blasted open by a bolt of electricity. The cyborg lowered into the bar and looked at them. "What the hell is that?" asked Indominus, backing away from it. "You beings will tell Katanoborg where his other piece his" the robot droned. "What other piece?" asked Nerd. "What do you mean?" asked Mosu. Katanoborg ignored them and looked at his left arm. He activated a blue light on it and pointed it at the Creators. "Personality check. Must obtain information." It pointed its arm at Cdr. "Subject designated Cdr. Personality type: Somewhat Sassy, Ironic Humour." It then moved to process the other Creators. "Subject designated Indominus. Personality type: Obsessive fanboy. Subject designated Scoobs. Personality type: Self-Loathing, Hateful, Angry." It turned to Wolfzilla. "What?" asked Scoobs. "You got that wrong!" Katanoborg ignored him. "Subject designated Wolfzilla. Personality type: Female Character." Koopa and John could hear the commotion happening in the main bar. "Stay here" said Koopa. "If you value your life and aren't stupid, then stay here. I'll go see what's happening upstairs." He put the arm on the table and headed up the stairs. He made his way into the bar and found his fellow Creators and Hokuto Black King lined up against the wall. Each one of them was wrapped in wires. "What on Earth is happening here?" asked Koopa. Katanoborg turned around to face him. "I guess you're here because of your arm" said Koopa. "Well I've got it downstairs if---" "---Subject designated Koopa" interrupted the cyborg. "Personality type: Smart, Intelligent, Wise. Subject is useful." He fired two cables out of his arm and wrapped up Koopa like he had with the rest of the Creators. "Data shall be harvested from the minds of designated subjects." He pushed Koopa against the wall and then looked upwards. "Katanoborg must be whole again. Katanoborg must be whole before eradication of the humans can commence." It turned away and headed off down the hallway to find its arm. "Great" said Scoobs. "What's great about being tied up in unbreakable wires?" shouted Cdr. "What's great is he left the TV on" said Scoobs. Everyone except Koopa turned to look at the TV. "Get a grip" said Koopa, trying to break out of the wires. Katanoborg used his tracking radar to find his arm. He sliced a big hole around the laboratory door so that he could step through. There, he found John holding the arm. "Katanoborg located" it stated. "Katanoborg shall be whole again." It fired its chest beam at John's feet and marched towards him. It was twice the size of him and twice the size of any human. "Stay back!" he shouted. Katanoborg got closer and stood into the light. It held its left arm upwards and held its katana against John's throat. "You will return the arm. Katanoborg must be whole again." It began to push the blade into the side of his neck and made a little cut. "Subject scan reveals that designated subject is in pain." It tilted its katana arm diagonally so it could make another cut. "Scan this, then" shouted John, lifting up the disembodied katana arm and shoving it into Katanoborg's neck. The cyborg stood back and a disgusting green and purple liquid sprayed out of it's neck. "Self-subject scan. Subject designated Katanoborg. Damage levels: 20%. Katanoborg is unharmed." It raised its head upwards and then completely exploded. "You might have missed a zero on the end of that number" said John, standing up and holding his hand over his neck. He looked down at the few organic parts that remained of the cyborg. He slowly climbed up the stairs and towards the bar. The destruction of Katanoborg meant the link between him and his wires had been disconnected. They immediately dropped to the ground and the creators were free. "Well thank goodness for that" said Koopa. John appeared through the doorway and leaned against the wall. He wiped some Katanoborg blood out of his head and panted for breath. "You did it!" shouted Koopa. "You managed to defeat that thing." He helped John stand up and moved him over to the bar. "Well it wasn't really that difficult" said John. "Actually, it was kind of easy." He sat down and Hokuto Black King, who had returned to the bar, gave him a glass of water. "Don't be modest" said Koopa. "That thing was gonna kill everyone" he said. John looked at him. "No, it really was easily. All I did was stab him in the neck once and---" "---Matt just confessed his sexuality!" shouted Scoobs, who had already returned to the sofa. "What, really?" asked Nerd, joining him. Quite quickly, all of the Creators were sat around the TV again. "Yeah, but he confessed it to Franklin" said Scoobs. "Who's Franklin?" asked Cdr. "He was that guy they met in the first episode who lived in the treehouse and had a pet lamb that was eating the other lamb." Clearly they were ignoring John's magnificent achievement. "You did great" said Koopa. "You know what? I reckon you should stay." John's eyes beamed with delight. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah, why not?" asked Koopa. "Is that fine with you guys?" he asked. "Yeah, whatever" said Scoobs, focusing on the TV show. "Oh shit, did Mary really just roofie her own drink? What a moron. She's gonna get voted off soon" said Cdr. "Uh... Welcome to the team..." said Koopa. "It's gonna be a blast." THE END Appearances Council Of Creators * Koopa * John Gojira * Scoobydooman90001 * Cdrzillafanon * SuperNerd * Indominus Rex 2016 * MosuFan2004 * BigRandomKaiju * Wolfzilla Other Characters * Katanoborg * Hokuto Black King * Dave the Fandom User Trivia * Ironically, John Gojira's second episode was written before his introductory episode was written. This is due to the disjointed writing schedule of Council of Creators. * The title of the episode is play on the phrase 'New guy in town' and the fact that JohnGojira is literally introduced when Koopa is shopping at the town supermarket. * The opening paragraphs features a reference to the inconsistent heights of the characters in the series. It's better to just leave it unexplained than try and make something out of that confusing mess. * The supermarket scene was written to establish that humans and kaiju are living in harmony in Universe 1. This was done to explain why they never seem to be alarmed that these creatures exist. * The Fandom User is finally given a name in his episode so that it isn't as confusing when multiple Fandom Users show up in future episodes from later seasons. Category:Fanfiction Category:Scoobydooman90001's Stories Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Council of Creators Season 1